


eyelash

by lunarwaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pining, team dads, the fic itself isn't in lapslock i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwaves/pseuds/lunarwaves
Summary: falling in love was nowhere near as explosive as aran expected it to be
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	eyelash

Falling in love with Shinsuke was nothing like a movie. 

Or even what Aran had experienced in his previous relationships.

There were none of the butterflies, none of the fireworks and giddy, euphoric joy that came with liking someone new.

His feelings crept over him like a vine, tendrils curling unnoticeably around him from his toes to his throat until he was choking, too late to remove it without losing a part of himself.

In hindsight, loving Shinsuke as more than a friend had been a long time coming. He found himself feeling the unfamiliar spark of jealousy when Shinsuke innocently put a hand on one of their teammates’ shoulders or leaned next to them as he looked at the whiteboards they used to plan plays. Aran had been able to identify the emotion. But he hadn’t been able to place it, hadn’t understood exactly _why_ he was jealous of his teammates- it wasn’t as though Shinsuke treated him with any less respect or neglected him.

On the contrary, they were probably closer to each other than the rest of the volleyball club. Their companionship probably came with the territory, from knowing each other since they were first years with volleyball-shaped stars in their eyes (Aran was the one with stars in his eyes. Shinsuke remained as placid as he always was), from being captains on and off the court, from essentially co-parenting a group of people surprisingly inept at everything other than volleyball, from walking home after school together, the setting sun painting the sky in pinks and reds and purples.

It was probably a combination of the little things, the small moments and memories which played a part in Aran realizing he loved Shinsuke their third year. He’d filed the jealousy away in his mind, citing it as irrationality on his part. He remembered telling Shinsuke he didn’t need a reason to feel things- if he was happy he was happy. Shinsuke had laughed at him, a clarion call for Aran’s attention, shoulders shaking and eyes crinkled at the corners. 

Aran didn’t need a reason to feel things. He didn’t need a reason to be jealous or crave Shinsuke’s eyes on him or mentally go _oh shit_ when Shinsuke said “Aran-kun you have an eyelash on your face,” before softly brushing a calloused thumb over his cheekbone and holding it in front of his lips. “If you make a wish and blow on the eyelash, it’ll come true.”

Aran stares at the offered thumb uncomprehendingly, still trying to process the sudden realization of his feelings. “What,” he says stupidly.

“It’s a Western superstition,” Shinsuke explains, as patiently as when he’s telling Atsumu to stop overworking, the same quiet strength that comes with methodically cleaning the bathroom or studying for the tests he never fails .

Looking into calm gold eyes, Aran is hit with the sudden clarity of what he wants. He has no clue if the gods are watching. He has no clue if anyone other than Shinsuke is watching. So he blows the eyelash away, wishing Shinsuke a long, happy life filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we love and respect kita
> 
> also kita loves ojiro back do not worry!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/rambl1ngraccoon)|[tumblr](https://avatar-the-last-jerkbender.tumblr.com/)


End file.
